Coldwater Twins
Rae Beth and May Ann Coldwater Ages: 16/16 Genders: Female/Female Soul Gems: Cornflower Blue/Sea Green Wishes/Desires Granted: Remain Together Forever Primary Weapons: Kunai/Shuriken Primary Ability: Illusion Secondary Ability: Merge Rae Beth and May Ann Coldwater, otherwise known as the Coldwater Twins, come from an abusive family from an undisclosed location, hinted to be possibly somewhere in Europe. Both parents were cruel and calculating, and promoted a barebones lifestyle for the girls to live upon, granting them naught but hardships for several years. May Ann was separated from the family and sold to a sweatshop by her father at the age of ten, and the girls' father succumbed to illness and expired not long after. Eventually, an unknown assailant murdered their mother one night while she slept, but fled before being seen or apprehended. Then left to her own means, Rae Beth tracked down her lost sister and the twins reunited, vowing never to leave each other again. They would eventually find Kyuubey, who would make this desire a reality. It is not known how they transferred from their hometown to the Cleft of Dimensions, and when asked, they tend to avoid the subject. The twins work as a pair, given their wish; their desire to never be separated from each other is a boon, as it allows there to always be an ally watching one's back in the heat of battle. However, a key nuisance to their granted wish was the literal sense in which it was taken: they are never allowed to leave sight of each other, given that one could turn 360 degrees and see the other at any point, and the distance they are allowed to be apart, even if still visible to each other, is not long. If one happens to go too far from the other, she will seemingly trip, as though a tether on her leg had reached its length limit. On the battlefield, however, there is a benefit to always having two people fighting, especially when they are both thinking the same way each time. Given their youth and small stature, they prefer to stay away from front lines whenever possible and utilize thrown weapons such as kunai and shuriken, but have been known to use the former in close combat when no other choice is given. They are quick on their feet as a result, which is especially handy when dealing with Yoma. Compounding the fact that there are two of them at all times, the twins utilize illusory powers as their main abilities, creating clones and copies of themselves to fool their opponents and thus strike when an opening becomes available. These clones are not dangerous and cannot do any harm on their own, and promptly vanish when struck or even merely touched, so they are simply a diversion tactic. Nevertheless, the lifelike resemblence and seamless detail in each copy makes it difficult to tell the fakes from the real twins. As a fallback to this, should a situation prove more than they can handle, the twins have the ability to merge together, creating one entity with the same strength, agility, etc. as two of them combined. This also makes it easier over wide spaces, given that they no longer have to worry about straying too far from one another. This scenario has its downsides, however, as damage suffered while merged is inflicted at twice the rate of corruption as it would if they were separate. Despite the girls' harsh upbringing, they are rambunctious and generally obnoxious to those around them. They watch the regions surrounding Viorar and are often seen scouting the areas for Witch or Yoma activity. They have crossed paths with Kyrk on a number of occasions in the past, given his base of operations in Monstro Town, and think of him as adorable, teasing him constantly despite his harsh and cold demeanor. Kyrk has been known to train them from time to time when asked, and thinking their presences are accepted as a result, they tend to drop in on him at home from time to time, albeit unwelcomingly from Kyrk's perspective. It is not certain if one or the other actually has feelings for him, since they are good at putting up obnoxious fronts. They regard Kyuubey with utmost curiousity, understanding by now the situation they are in (in their own ways), but still consistently pondering the notion of how a magical talking cat can grant wishes. Category:Player Characters